


It's A Blacked Out Blur But I'm Pretty Sure It Ruled

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, FIFA World Cup, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sleeps over Harry's house for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Blacked Out Blur But I'm Pretty Sure It Ruled

**Author's Note:**

> day 29! the monthshots are coming to an end :(
> 
> this is so bad im soo sorry
> 
> title is from "last friday night" by katy perry
> 
> enjoy :)

Louis always found sleepovers a bit ridiculous. He's like, eighteen. He can sleep alone in his house. He won't break the window with jizz or anything.

But apparently his mother doesn't agree and thinks he will so now he has to convince one of his friends to let him sleep over on a Friday night.

"I know it's Friday," he starts, waving a chip around at his four mates at the lunch table, "but I need one of you _dashing_ young men to accommodate me for the night."

Zayn snorts. "You're eighteen."

"And apparently my mum thinks I'm five," he says. "So man up, boys. I know _one_ of you isn't busy."

Harry looks up from his chocolate milk and raises his hand. "You can come to mine? My sister has her boyfriend over and the walls are thin, though," he says, a smile forming on his face. Louis scoffs.

It's weird how Harry's his best friend in the world and he's never slept over his house even though he's known him for seven years. He just never thought Harry wanted to. But Louis nods. "Yeah, thanks. I'll bring my video camera."

Harry's face goes white for a second before he laughs. "I'm sure they've filmed it before."

Niall throws a balled up napkin at him. "Gross, man. Your sister's too hot for that kid anyway."

"You can't have her, Niall," he says. Louis snorts.

"If he can't, can I?" Liam asks. Zayn glares.

"You have me, you shit," Zayn says. Liam rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Don't start making out like yesterday,” Niall says. “I don’t need more of that in my already ruined brain.”

“It wouldn’t be ruined if you put the blunts down for once,” Harry mutters.

Louis’ friends are kind of incredible. He really loves them to death.

**

Louis wraps his knuckles on the familiar white-painted wood door of Harry’s house and waits patiently with his bag in his hand, shifting from foot to foot. The door opens and Anne stands there in her slippers and a tight (fit) tank top. She smiles.

“Hello, Louis,” she says. “Harry’s upstairs, and I apologise for any noises you hear from Gemma,” she says the last part with an eyeroll and a shake from her head, but the smile never leaves her face. “Have you eaten?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Mum made chicken.”

“She makes fantastic chicken,” Anne comments offhandedly as she shuts the door. “If you need anything I’ll be down here. Are you sharing a room?”

Louis nods. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“I trust you,” she says, winking. Did Anne just tell me to sleep in the same bed as Harry? He shakes the thought from his head and trudges up the stairs, walking on the wall opposite Gemma’s room for safe purposes, although there are no sounds behind the door, which could really mean anything.

When he opens Harry’s door the familiar scent of too much fabric softener hits him like a bus, but it’s welcome as he spots Harry on his stomach on his bed reading watching a video on his phone. Harry looks up and smiles, shuts off his phone, and stands. “You can, uh, leave your bag there,” he says, pointing to the corner near his bed. Louis nods and drops it there, moving over to sit on Harry’s bed.

Once he’s sat Harry immediately cuddles into his side like he always does, says it calms him. “Hi,” he says, smiling up at him.

“Hi,” Louis says. He nods to the black screen of Harry’s phone. “What were you watching?”

Harry blushes a little and thinks just a beat too long and Louis knows he’s lying. “Bob’s Burgers on Netflix,” he says. Louis reaches over and types in Harry’s birthday as his passcode and he’s really not too surprised when Jake Bass’ orgasm face is frozen on his screen. He turns with a cheeky grin back to Harry who’s rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly.

“Some episode of Bob’s Burgers there, isn’t it, Harold?”

Harry blushes harder and laughs nervously. “Yeah.”

“I’m not creeped out,” Louis says. “I’m not gonna make fun. You know that,” he says, setting his phone down with the frozen clip still on the screen. “You can finish watching, I’ll got to the loo—”

“You don’t have to leave,” Harry says, ducking his head down. “I won’t watch. Here, we’ll — we’ll play FIFA in honour of the World Cup going on,” he says, hopping off of his bed and turning on his X-Box. Louis doesn’t comment on how he subtly adjusts himself in his trackies.

"You wanna be Brazil?" Harry asks, handing him an controller. Louis snorts.

"You wanna be Cambodia?"

Harry does actually choose Cambodia when the time comes and Louis chooses England to fuck him over, Harry groans and pushes his shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, at the half time (England's winning 10-2), a thud comes from the room next door. Harry pauses the game and they listen and sure enough, the thuds start coming in quick succession. A rough groan is thrown into the mix and Harry sighs, throwing Louis an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he says. "I wish I could stop it."

Louis waves a dismissive hand. “Come on. My mom gets remarried every few years. I’m used to it.”

Harry smiles at him. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Y'know," Louis says, a surge of confidence flowing through him, "we could counteract them."

Louis has never seen anyone so pale. "Pardon?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "We could push the headboard into the wall and put on a porno on full volume, Harold."

Harry's face slowly becomes an acceptable color again and he grins widely. "She'd hate me forever."

"It's a brilliant idea," Louis says matter-of-factly.

Louis watches Harry grab his laptop from where it's charging on his desk and pull up RedTube on the way back. Harry pats the bed next to him and Louis cautiously makes his way over as Harry types _Jake Bass_ into the search bar. "We're gonna need someone with a pretty high pitched sex voice if we want it to be believable."

Normally Louis would smack him but all he can really think about is how is cock has perked up in interest at the thought of pretending to have sex with his best friend. "Yeah," he says belatedly, as Harry starts to play the video.

He watches Harry find a good position by the headboard and rock it forward so it touches the wall. He looks at Louis. "To the beat of _Last Friday Night_?" he asks.

"You're giving me a lot of credit for my thrusting skills," Louis says, moving over to the other side of the bed and gripping the headboard. Jake Bass has just started moaning and on the count of three they start moving the headboard.

**

"She was _so_ pissed," Harry says with a laugh, passing Louis the joint they're sharing. Louis takes a drag and giggles. His head is so fuzzy he's not even sure this is real life.

"She was so _naked_ ," Louis responds.

"Heyyyy," Harry protests half-heartedly. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"I just saw her pussy, man," he says. "Saw it trying to get _this_ ," he holds up the blunt in his left hand and passes it over to Harry who has grabby hands for it.

"She's gonna make me pay her," Harry says, taking a drag.

"In sexual favors?"

"She's my _sister_ ," Harry says, laughing even though it wasn't funny. He stretches his arms above his head and yawns. "Wanna sleep? It's—" he looks at the clock behind them, "—Three."

Louis itches the inside of his thigh and nods. "Yeah, sure. Where'm I sleeping?"

Harry gestures to his bed. "We can share."

Normally Louis would've protested but right now he's too high to care as he changes into a clean pair of boxers and hops into the familiar scent of Harry. "Night Harold," he says, shutting his eyes and letting sleep take him over.

He feels the bed dip beside him and something, most likely Harry's arm, brushes against his back. He arches into it slightly, but Harry takes it the wrong way and wraps him up in his arms. Oh well.

Well, oh well until Louis feels something against his arse. "Are you — do you sleep starkers?"

Harry hums question. "Didn't you know that?"

"Even with company?" Louis asks. He shifts forward a little from the uncomfortable sensation. Harry nods against his shoulder.

"Even with company."

"Then could you — could you not —" Louis pulls himself away from Harry and registers a faint whimper from behind him. He realises Harry was enjoying the friction from his boxers.

"Sorry," Harry says. "Been hard all night."

"I've seen you wank off," Louis says, "don't mind if you do it."

It's silent for a little before there's the rustling of sheets and then a slightly slick sound and a gasp from the other side of the bed.

He doesn't like it when his own dick gets stiff in his pants from Harry _jerking off_ next to him. He definitely doesn't lick his palm and start wanking himself too, and _definitely_ doesn't like it when he feels Harry's arm touch his back as Harry shifts closer to him.

"Lou," he says, breathless. "I want — want you to touch me."

Louis inhales sharply, partially because he swipes a thumb over his tip, and partly because Harry wants him to _touch_ him.

Louis turns over so he's facing Harry. It's dark, so he can only see the outline of Harry's hand moving over his erection in funny increments. Louis takes a deep breath. "I — yeah, sure."

Harry's hand immediately drops to his side and Louis wraps his hand around Harry's cock. It's warm and hard and slick and quite lovely. He starts to move his hand slowly, Harry's breath catching every time Louis' fist connects with his tip. "Shit," he breathes.

"Good?" Louis asks quietly. Harry nods and fists his hands in the sheets.

"Gonna," Harry says. "Gonna come, Louis."

It's a rash decision, really. Stupid for him to let go of Harry's cock and reach into the bedside table and get the lube he knows is there; stupid for him to slick up a finger and stick it into Harry's hole, and even stupider to kiss Harry silly.

When he pulls off he pushes in a second finger and kneels in between his spread legs. "Waited so long for this," Harry says.

Louis would love to say that they're just friends, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he has too. He crooks his fingers and catches on his spot and Harry moans loudly. "Ready."

Louis wastes no time lubing his cock up and slowly pushing in, inch by inch until he's flush with Harry's hips. He rolls his hips for a few moments before Harry grabs his bicep and squeezes, and he sets a slow pace that would probably not even envy a mating tortoise.

Harry whines under him at the slow pace, listens to the obscene sound of his cock sliding in and out of Harry's hole and leaning down to kiss him again. Their lips meet and it's loving and sweet but at the same time it's messy and hot and Louis' hips stutter into a faster rhythm.

Suddenly the headboard is occasionally hitting the wall and Harry laughs from under him, clenching around him, and Louis unexpectedly comes, biting into his shoulder.

Harry hisses beneath him as he pulls out and leans over silently, taking Harry into his mouth and licking up the salty precum on his tip. It's a quick blowie; Harry comes down his throat noiselessly soon enough — but it's somehow the most romantic thing Louis has ever done.

Louis lays back down next to him and pulls his boxers back up, and smiles when Harry's hand laces in his. "Thank you," Harry whispers after a long silence while both of their hearts return to healthy rates.

"Did you just thank me for fucking you?" he asks. He hears Harry snort.

"I thanked you for the short-lived blowjob you gave me. The sex meant nothing," he says with a sarcastic tone.

Uncharacteristically, Louis leans over and plants a giggling kiss to Harry's lips before cuddling into Harry's chest and falling asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated !!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/louisniaii)  
> [tumblr](http://www.mullingurrs.tumblr.com)  
> [ao3](http://www.archiveofourown.com/users/louisniall)


End file.
